Le Sentier du Souvenir
by Math'L
Summary: C'était un appel au secours désespéré, une bouteille lancée à la mer. Un cri déchirant que personne ne pouvait entendre. Elle, elle n'est personne. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle se rend compte que c'est la Guerre. Alors, elle demande l'impossible ; une parcelle où la Guerre n'existe pas. (chapitres [très] courts)
1. AMC

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.**

 **Note :** **Bonsoir !**

 **Je reviens avec cette nouvelle fiction ! Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par jour, chacun correspondant à une lettre. Cela devrait prendre une vingtaine de jours.**

 **J'espère sincèrement que cela va vous plaire !**

 _« Je lance cette lettre comme on lance une bouteille à la mer. Car aujourd'hui, c'est la Guerre._

 _Elle était déjà déclarée avant mais la seule différence est que je mangeais des rations de topinambour et qu'on parlait autour de moi de la ligne de front. C'était irréel, presque inventé. Aujourd'hui, j'ai vu mon voisin de 18 ans, un packtage sur le dos, habillé d'un treillis, sa mère sur le pas de la porte, pleurant, n'osant avouer qu'elle était persuadée que c'est la dernière dois qu'elle verra son fils. Bien sûr, j'avais déjà rencontré des officiers. Ils étaient fiers, fiers d'être dans l'armée, fiers de défendre notre pays. Ils étaient déterminés, forts, inébranlables. Il y avait dans leurs yeux cet éclat de bravoure. Alors que dans les yeux de mon voisin, tout ce que je vois briller, c'est la peur. Et ce sentiment grandissant d'échec. Un dernier regard vers ceux qu'il aime et déjà, il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il s'en va en Guerre et une partie de lui sait que ce sera sa dernière action._

 _Alors je lance ma missive. Je cherche quelqu'un pour créer un bout de paradis. Un endroit où on ne parlera pas de guerre, de mort, de sang et de désespoir. Un lieu où on parlerait de livres, de goûts, d'aventures, de rêves et d'espoir. Un bout de papier, venant d'un endroit où le voisin n'est pas parti en guerre. Où l'affrontement est une vague chose dont parle la radio. Un petit bout de naïveté pour garder espoir._

 _A.M.C »_

 **Voilà la mise en bouche ! La suite arrive demain.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez envie de lire la suite. Ou pas. Ou ce que vous faites de votre week-end. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elle me font chaud au cœur !**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	2. AOR

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.**

 **Note :** **Bonsoir !**

 **Tout d'abord, quelques précisions : j'ai eu cette idée il y a un bout de temps maintenant mais j'ai un peu galéré à écrire le milieu (le début et la fin ont été écrites il y a … wouuuh, très longtemps). Ce n'était peut-être pas clair alors je vais préciser : les personnages n'ont aucun rapport avec l'Ordre, ne savent rien de ce qui se déroule comme action ou autres. Ils subissent la guerre et les rationnements (je me suis inspirée de la seconde guerre mondiale en réalité ^^). Voilà, j'espère vous avoir éclairé.**

 **Merci à _Lis blanc et Ohio92_ pour leurs reviews. **

**Voici la suite :**

« Malheureusement, chez moi aussi la Guerre a été déclarée. Mais je rempli les conditions : je n'ai pas de voisin parti au front. Bon, le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de maison autour de la mienne doit jouer aussi mais ce n'était pas précisé dans l'énoncé. Comme tu n'as pas signé de ton nom, je ne te dirais pas le mien. Je n'ai pas réussi à déterminer si tu étais une fille ou un garçon mais ça m'amuse de traquer le moindre indice dans chacun de tes mots alors je propose que l'on continu ainsi.

Soit, je ne parlerai pas de la Guerre. Mais de ma maison isolée, je n'ai pas grand chose de divertissant à te raconter. Alors, je vais te décrire ce que je vois par la fenêtre de ma chambre. Les champs sont en fleurs. Les coquelicots colorent les champs de blés. Le coquelicot est une fleur intéressante. Quand on la regarde de près, elle n' est pas très jolie. Une tige non lisse, 3 pétales aussi fragile qu'une feuille de cigarette. La seule chose que l'on retient est sa couleur. Rouge. Un peu salissant, un peu provoquant. Mais quand on les voit, par centaines, éparpillés dans les étendues dorées, il n'existe rien de plus beau qu'un coquelicot. C'est dans leur nombre, dans leur mouvement dû au vent, c'est dans le contraste que ces fleurs éclatent.

Je t'offre une parcelle de naïveté. Les paroles s'envolent mais les écrits restent. Quand la Guerre se fera trop présente, relis ce message. C'est le seul cadeau que je puisse te faire. Une parcelle de naïveté, au parfum d'éternité.

A.O.R »

 **Voilà, A.M.C a reçu une réponse.**

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu !**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter : une idée de ce qui se passera ensuite ? Vous n'aimez pas ? Vous voulez pas être lundi ? Exprimez-vous !**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	3. AMC II

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.**

 **Note :** **Je vous livre le message suivant ! :)**

 _« Je ferme les yeux très fort et j'arrive à distinguer les champs de blés qui peuplent ton monde. Je n'ai rien à décrire du paysage que l'on voit à travers ma fenêtre, il n'y a que les pavés et en face, l'échoppe du boucher. Alors je vais parler du livre qu'il y a sur ma table de chevet. C'est l'histoire de 2 enfants qui se rencontrent par hasard. Ils sont tous les deux surdoués et vivent plus ou moins facilement avec le fait qu'à 12 ans, ils soient plus intelligent que la majorité des adultes. Alors, ils décident de s'enfuir. C'est une belle histoire, pleine d'espoir et d'amour. Le livre est corné, tacheté à force d'être lu. Mais dès que je suis triste, je l'ouvre et j'en lis quelques pages, un espoir qu'il existe quelque part, quelqu'un qui me comprendrait aussi bien que ces personnages se comprennent._

 _Ma maison est bien calme. Avant, ma voisine venait toujours discuter avec ma mère. Maintenant …_

 _Voilà ma parcelle d'éternité. Je te l'envoie, espérant égayer ton quotidien._

 _A.M.C »_

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis,**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	4. AOR II

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.**

 **Note :** **Bonsoir ! Je vous poste la suite !**

 **Merci à _Faim de Lou_ pour sa review, je suis ravie de te revoir par ici ! :)**

« Si tu veux égayer ma journée, cesse de briser le contrat que tu as toi-même instauré. Je sais que l'on parle de notre quotidien et que quoiqu'on en dise, la Guerre rythme notre vie mais c'est ici le seul endroit où l'on peut l'éviter sans paraître sans cœur ou naïf.

Alors puisqu'il faut parler, je vais te décrire ma famille. Je suis enfant unique. Ma mère est une belle femme grande, brune, ses yeux marrons virant au noir lorsqu'elle se met en colère. Elle est capable de faire pleurer quelqu'un en choisissant avec soin quelques mots acerbes. Mon père, par contre, est quelqu'un de taciturne. Cependant, ses paroles, les rares fois où il parle, sont indiscutables. Jamais il ne viendrait à l'esprit de ma mère, et au mien par filiation, de s'opposer aux décisions de mon père.

Je n'ai jamais été à l'école, j'ai été instruit par un précepteur. Je connais très peu de personnes de mon âge, ceux sont uniquement des enfants d'amis de mes parents, nous restons donc un clan très fermé.

Voilà ma participation à notre Eden. J'espère que ça égayera ton quotidien et te permettra d'oublier celle-que-l'on-ne-doit-pas-nommer.

A.O.R »

 **Voilà la lettre d'aujourd'hui !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, je vous répondrai avec un plaisir non dissimulé.**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	5. AMC III

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.**

 **Note :** **Bonsoir ! Je vous livre la prochaine lettre, assez à propos vu la date d'aujourd'hui.**

 _« Aujourd'hui, ma mère a essayé d'innover et à décider de faire de la purée avec un mélange de topinambour et de brocoli. Je crois que c'est encore pire que le topinambour tout seul. Les doses distribuées sont de plus en plus petites et les possibilités de rationnement de plus en plus espacées. Un marché noir s'est organisé dans ma rue. Tout s'achète. Les gens gardent jalousement leurs propriétés. Et qui suis-je pour les montrer du doigt ? Nous avons une chèvre, on tire son lait, c'est bon pour le petit déjeuner. Mais c'est vrai qu'on ne le partage pas avec tout le quartier. A peine avec les mères de jeunes nourrissons. La Guerre montre le pire comme le meilleur des gens. Et malheureusement, le genre humain est souvent le meilleur quand il s'agit de faire le pire._

 _Je sais que tu as dit que je ne dois plus en parler mais ce sera la dernière fois, je te le promets. Alors, à mon tour de décrire ma famille. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est l'exacte opposée de la tienne. J'ai deux petites sœurs, elles sont embêtantes mais je ne les changerais contre rien au monde. Mon père est un homme avec un humour un peu idiot mais qui nous aime d'un amour inconditionnel. Ma mère est une femme replète, gérant son foyer et l'éducation de mes sœurs et moi d'une baguette de maître. J'ai été à Poudlard et je devrais y faire ma dernière année si ma mère n'avait pas estimé que c'était trop dangereux. Alors, je reste ici. Je suis étonnée et un peu triste pour toi que tu n'y sois jamais allé. C'est un lieu magnifique._

 _Voilà mes mots au goût d'éternité. Puissent-t-ils te remonter le moral._

 _A.M.C»_

 **J'espère que vous avez passés une bonne journée, à demain.**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	6. AOR III

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.**

 **Note :** **Voilà la suite !**

 _«_ Hahaha ! Je sais qui tu es. Ou plutôt, je sais que tu es une fille. Ton « étonnée» t'a trahi. Mais pour que l'on reste sur un pied d'égalité, j'avouerais être un garçon entre 16 et 18 ans. Et puisqu'on en est à parler de nous, je vais me décrire :

Je suis grand, ou en tout cas, plus grand que ma mère. J'ai des cheveux châtains clairs et les yeux bleus foncés. Je souris peu à cause du petit espace qu'il y a entre mes deux dents de devant. Je suis plutôt costaud - grâce au Quidditch - mais je ne suis pas une montagne de muscle. Je m'habille en couleurs sombres pour éviter d'attirer l'attention, je préfère observer plutôt que parler.

Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais rajouter à ma description.

Je t'envoie ce parchemin plein de mes fantaisies. Voilà ma participation à notre paradis terrestre. Garde espoir. Prends soin de toi.

A.O.R »

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à commenter ! :)**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	7. AMC IV

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.**

 **Note :** **Bonsoir ! Je vous livre la lettre suivante ! :)**

 _« Bonjour, jeune homme. J'accepte ma défaite, je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'avais laissé passer cette information. Alors, pour rester sur ce pied d'égalité, je vais moi-même me décrire._

 _On me qualifie de petite (1m63), j'ai des yeux verts et les cheveux noirs, longs, lisses, m'arrivant au milieu du dos. Mes dents sont toutes alignées mais ce n'est pas le cas de mon nez, légèrement de travers, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. J'ai les ongles rongés et ma lèvre inférieure abîmée à force de la mordre lorsque je suis angoissée._

 _Je boite légèrement de la jambe droite, séquelle d'un accident de voiture moldue dans mon enfance mais heureusement, je n'ai pas mal._

 _Je m'habille avec des couleurs vives parce que ça me met de bonne humeur. Mes amis me trouvent bizarre mais ils avouent que quand ils me voient arriver, ça les fait sourire aussi._

 _Voilà ma participation à notre Paradis. Chacune de tes lettres me permettent de garder espoir. J'espère que mes écrits ont les mêmes effets sur toi._

 _A.M.C »_

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à commenter !**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	8. AOR IV

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.**

 **Note :** **Je vous livre la suite.**

« J'ai toujours dit que ces sales moldus ne devraient pas exister. Ils t'ont blessé, j'espère qu'ils sont morts !

Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait une partie de Quidditch avec mes amis. Cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas autant amusés, la Guerre nous vole tout, même le bonheur de vivre. On a gagné ! Et heureusement car mon meilleur ami - qui était dans mon équipe - est mauvais joueur. Il peut bouder pendant des heures quand il perd, résultat, on joue beaucoup moins que l'on aimerait !

C'est dans ces moments-là que je me dis que j'aurais aimé être à Poudlard. Pour faire des matchs contre les autres maisons.

Voici mon ajout à notre petit morceau de Paradis. Prends soin de toi.

A.O.R »

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui, n'hésitez pas à commenter.**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	9. AMC V

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.**

 **Note :** **Je vous livre la suite, il y a de l'eau dans le gaz.**

 _« ''Sale moldus'', ''Mort' ? Un doute m'étreint. Tu ne ferais pas parti de ces brutes qui pensent que les moldus sont une sous-espèce qu'il faut anéantir ?_

 _Je pris tous les saints pour que ce soit pas le cas._

 _A.M.C »_

 **N'hésitez pas à reviewer !**

 **J'espère de tout cœur que vous allez bien.**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	10. AOR V

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.**

 **Note :** **Je vous livre la suite ! Merci beaucoup** _Miss-Navy_ **pour ta review, elle m'a fait chaud au cœur !**

« 'Brutes' ? Non, je ne suis pas une brute. Je suis quelqu'un de censé. Et les gens censés savent que les moldus ne servent à rien. Ils n'ont pas de pouvoir. Ils ne sont qu'une bande de bons à rien. Mais tes termes me font penser que tu es dans le camp de Potter.

Quel gâchis,

A.O.R. »

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me fait toujours sourire jusqu'aux oreilles !**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	11. AMC VI

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.**

 **Note :** **Je vous livre la lettre suivante. Je lui trouve un étrange écho d'actualité.**

 _« Comment oses-tu prononcer de telles paroles ? 'Bons à rien' ? As-tu déjà discuté avec eux ? Tu portes des jugements sur eux, je te pensais assez intelligent pour te faire un avis par toi-même et non parce qu'un dégénéré te l'a dit !_

 _Oui, je soutiens Harry Potter ! Et j'en suis fière ! Parce que je pense que la liberté est une chose primordiale !_

 _Mais si ce n'est pas ton cas, ça ne sert à rien de discuter._

 _Je crois que ceci est un Adieu._

 _A.M.C»_

 **Un grand merci à ceux qui suivent ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer !**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	12. AOR VI

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.**

 **Note :** **Je vous livre la lettre suivante !**

« J'ai essayé de lutter mais tes mots me manquent.

S'il te plaît, ne m'abandonne pas. Le monde est trop noir et je suis trop seul pour que je puisse survivre sans toi.

Ne me tiens pas rigueur de mes pensées, de mon éducation. Je rêve d'un monde où l'on se serait rencontré à Poudlard et où tu aurais fait voler en éclats toutes mes certitudes.

Dans l'espoir de recevoir une réponse de ta part.

A.O.R. »

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! A demain !**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	13. AMC VII

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.**

 **Note :** **Bonsoir ! Je vous livre la lettre suivante !**

 _« Mon père est mort. Assassiné lors d'un raid des Mangemorts. J'étais avec lui. Il est mort dans mes bras. Et son dernier mot fût mon prénom, 'Amaryllis'. Je t'en veux._

 _Je t'en veux de penser que l'idéologie des tarés qui ont tué mon père est 'censée'. Aucune idéologie impliquant de tuer et torturer les autres n'est censée !_

 _Et je m'en veux. Je m'en veux parce que malgré la douleur et mon chagrin, alors que ma famille tente de rester forte, la seule chose à laquelle je peux penser, c'est que seul toi saurait me réconforter._

 _Tu penses que leur combat est juste. Tu penses que la fin justifie les moyens. Tu penses que la mort de mon père est justifiée. Et pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'attendre de toi un mot qui prouverait que tu n'es pas le monstre que je m'imagine._

 _Mon Eden vient définitivement de voler en éclats._

 _A.M.C. »_

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer !**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	14. AOR VII

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.**

 **Note :** **Bonsoir ! Je vous livre la lettre suivante ! :)**

« Je suis désolée pour ton père. Et non, je ne pense pas que la fin justifie les moyens. Surtout quand elle fait de toi une orpheline de père. Ces derniers temps, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis. Et même si je n'irais pas volontairement dans le monde moldu, rien ne justifie leur génocide.

Je suis de tout cœur avec toi. Réfugies-toi dans notre monde, il t'accueillera toujours à bras ouverts.

A.O.R »

 **N'hésitez pas à reviewer ! Je ne posterais pas demain, la prochaine lettre sera pour dimanche !**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	15. AMC VIII

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.**

 **Note :** **Malgré ce que j'ai dit hier, je poste ce soir. J'ai réussi à me glisser jusqu'à mon ordinateur.**

 _« Fais moi oublier. Cessons de parler de la Guerre, comme on l'a dit tantôt._

 _J'aime peindre. Ce n'est jamais très beau mais ça me détend. J'aimerais avoir les oreilles assez sensibles pour percevoir le bruit des poils du pinceaux frottant sur la toile. Je fais plus des paysages car les portraits que j'ai esquissé étaient vraiment très laids. Ma sœur se moque souvent de moi car j'ai toujours de la peinture sur une partie de mon corps : mes doigts, mes bras ou même mon nez._

 _Voilà ma donation à notre Eden. Prends soin de toi._

 _A.M.C »_

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu !**

 **J'ai posté mon premier OS sur Hunger Games même si ce sera sûrement le dernier !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien,**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	16. AOR VIII

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.**

 **Note :** **Je vous livre la lettre ! Il y a en tout 19 chapitres ! C'est bientôt fini !**

« Je te ferais oublier la Guerre.

Personnellement, j'aime les potions. Je peux passez des heures à concocter. Les potions chantent pour moi. Le liquide bouillonne dans le chaudron, le bois craque sur le bûcher, le couteau claque contre la planche à découper. Le monde n'est jamais aussi clair que lorsque je crée une mixture. Et chaque sortie est une occasion de trouver de nouveaux ingrédients, que ce soit sur le Chemin de Traverse, dans les bois ou près d'un étang.

J'aimerais pouvoir te faire découvrir le bonheur de concocter. Peut-être pourrais-tu en échange, m'apprendre l'ivresse de peindre.

Voilà ma participation à notre parenthèse. Je pense à toi.

A.O.R »

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer ! J'ai l'impression que personne ne lit !**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	17. AOR IX

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.**

 **Note :** **Je vous livre la lettre d'aujourd'hui, je dois avouer en être assez contente !**

 _Quelques jours plus tard_

« Amaryllis, je me vois obligé de briser ton contrat. Aujourd'hui, c'est la Guerre. J'ai reçu mon ordre de bataille. J'ai revêtu mon treillis, mis mon packtage sur mon dos et dans le miroir, je ne vois qu'un garçon aux épaules voûtées, un éclat de peur au fond de ses prunelles. Ma mère profite de tous les instants pour me prendre dans ses bras, tentant, sans grande réussite, de cacher ses larmes. Ça me fait penser à la mère de ton voisin. Peut-être que dans le malheur, toutes les mères ont le même visage. Mon père se contente de poser une main virile sur mon épaule mais tout son être montre la douleur de devoir laisser partir son unique fils au front.

C'est sûrement trop tard, et ce sera plus destructeur qu'autre chose mais, Amaryllis, je crois que je suis amoureux de toi.

Aujourd'hui, je m'en vais en Guerre et je te laisse toutes mes parcelles de naïveté. J'emmène avec moi ma peur, ma couardise, mes doutes, mon sentiment d'échec et je te confie mes joies, mes peines et toute l'affection que je te portes.

Peut-être reviendrais-je vivant de cette Guerre. Alors, je peindrais sur tous les murs de ma ville des coquelicots, pour dessiner le sentier de nos souvenirs.

Voilà mon ultime participation à notre parcelle d'éternité. Je te renvoie toutes tes lettres, constituant, avec les miennes, notre Eden, notre Paradis, notre Monde loin de cette Guerre qui nous aura finalement séparé.

Avec tout mon Amour,

Alarick Orphée Rowle »

 **Plus que deux chapitres ! J'espère que vous allez bien, n'hésitez pas à reviewer !**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	18. AMC IX

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.**

 **Note :** **Voilà la dernière lettre d'AMC. Je poste demain le dernier chapitre !**

 **Merci à _Eyla_ pour sa très gentille review !**

 _« J'ai attendu ta lettre aux alentours de ta permission mais elle n'est jamais venue. Cette missive me reviendras sûrement par hibou. Mais je dois l'écrire._

 _Les gens pensent que je suis folle. La nuit, j'écoute inlassablement la radio énoncer tous les morts, et je pris tous les Dieux, tous les Saints et tous les Sages pour ne pas entendre ton nom. J'accepterai de ne pas avoir la certitude que tu es vivant si j'ai le moindre doute que tu ne sois pas mort. Mais le jour, je refuse que quelqu'un me parle de la Guerre. On me dit sans cœur ou naïve. Aucun d'eux ne sait que la Guerre m'a volé mes plus beaux moments avec l'Être Aimé._

 _Tu m'as montré l'espoir d'un avenir. Maintenant, je n'ai qu'un avenir sans espoir._

 _Je ne te ferais pas de promesse d'éternité. Je grandirais, je me marierais, j'aurais des enfants, une famille. Mais jamais je n'oublierais mon Tendre Aimé, mon Presque Amant. Celui avec qui j'ai partagé plus d'intimité avec quelques mots que je n'aurais pu le faire avec un touché._

 _Tu es l'Amour de ma Vie. Mon Eden. Mon Eternel. Et où que tu sois, je garderais, sur mon cœur serré, ton Souvenir._

 _Amoureusement vôtre,_

 _Amaryllis Marianne Collins »_

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! A demain, pour le dernier chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer !**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	19. FINAL

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.**

 **Note :** **Voilà le dernier chapitre.**

La Guerre s'est finie. Ma mère a évolué. Elle s'est mariée, a eu des enfants, des petits-enfants. Je crois que je peux dire qu'elle a été heureuse. Mais aujourd'hui, sa mémoire commence à être grignoté. Elle a d'abord oublié le nom de la voisine, puis celui de ses petites-filles. Aujourd'hui, elle ne reconnaît pas son propre mari. Mais dans ses yeux, on voit encore un souvenir vivre. Pendant longtemps, je n'ai pas su lequel. Et puis, dans un ultime éclair de lucidité, elle a laissé une boîte à Jillian, ma fille. Dans cette boîte au vernis écaillé, elle a trouvé des lettres. Elle me les a montré. Je les ai lu et j'ai redécouvert ma mère. Je ne savais pas que ma mère avait été tant amoureuse. Je ne savais pas que la Guerre lui avait tant prit.

Elle était la gardienne du Souvenir d'Alarick. Aujourd'hui, elle n'est plus capable d'assumer son rôle. Alors d'un accord tacite, nous avons décidé de devenir à notre tour, gardien du Souvenir d'Alarick, du Souvenir de leur Histoire, de leur Amour. Pour qu'ils ne soient jamais oublié, nous avons décidé de raconter leur histoire, pour que chaque lecteur devienne à son tour, gardien de leurs souvenirs.

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Maintenant que c'est fini, j'espère que vous laisserez une review pour que j'ai votre ressenti final !**

 **A bientôt, pour de nouvelles aventures !**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


End file.
